hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1992 WMHB Pacific hurricane season (Cooper)
The 1992 Pacific hurricane season was, at the time, the most active Pacific hurricane season on record, with 28 named storms, 22 hurricanes, and 11 major hurricanes forming. The season officially began on May 15, 1992 in the eastern Pacific, and on June 1, 1992 in the central Pacific, while the season ended in both basins on November 30, 1992. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Pacific basin and are adopted by convention. However, tropical cyclogenesis is possible at any time of the year, as demonstrated by the formation of Hurricane Hali on January 28. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1992 till:31/12/1992 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/1992 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/01/1992 till:03/02/1992 color:C3 text:"Hali (C3)" from:28/03/1992 till:30/03/1992 color:TS text:"Iniki (TS)" from:01/06/1992 till:07/06/1992 color:C1 text:"Agatha (C1)" from:16/06/1992 till:18/06/1992 color:TD text:"Two-E (TD)" from:22/06/1992 till:26/06/1992 color:TS text:"Blas (TS)" from:22/06/1992 till:02/07/1992 color:C4 text:"Celia (C4)" from:02/07/1992 till:12/07/1992 color:C3 text:"Darby (C3)" from:09/07/1992 till:19/07/1992 color:C4 text:"Estelle (C4)" from:13/07/1992 till:23/07/1992 color:C4 text:"Frank (C4)" from:14/07/1992 till:26/07/1992 color:C3 text:"Georgette (C3)" barset:break from:26/07/1992 till:03/08/1992 color:C1 text:"Howard (C1)" from:28/07/1992 till:03/08/1992 color:C1 text:"Isis (C1)" from:30/07/1992 till:10/08/1992 color:C1 text:"Javier (C1)" from:10/08/1992 till:15/08/1992 color:TS text:"Kay (TS)" from:18/08/1992 till:24/08/1992 color:TS text:"Lester (TS)" from:20/08/1992 till:25/08/1992 color:C1 text:"Madeline (C1)" from:27/08/1992 till:02/09/1992 color:C1 text:"Newton (C1)" from:27/08/1992 till:03/09/1992 color:TS text:"Orlene (TS)" from:02/09/1992 till:14/09/1992 color:C5 text:"Paine (C5)" from:05/09/1992 till:13/09/1992 color:C4 text:"Roslyn (C4)" barset:break from:11/09/1992 till:16/09/1992 color:C1 text:"Seymour (C1)" from:13/09/1992 till:26/09/1992 color:C2 text:"Tina (C2)" from:17/09/1992 till:27/09/1992 color:C1 text:"Virgil (C1)" from:17/09/1992 till:07/10/1992 color:C4 text:"Winifred (C4)" from:01/10/1992 till:06/10/1992 color:C4 text:"Xavier (C4)" from:06/10/1992 till:14/10/1992 color:C3 text:"Yolanda (C3)" from:13/10/1992 till:18/10/1992 color:C2 text:"Zeke (C2)" from:15/10/1992 till:22/10/1992 color:C1 text:"Alpha (C1)" from:25/10/1992 till:31/10/1992 color:C1 text:"Beta (C1)" from:22/11/1992 till:23/11/1992 color:TD text:"Three-C (TD)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/1992 till:31/01/1992 text:January from:01/02/1992 till:29/02/1992 text:February from:01/03/1992 till:31/03/1992 text:March from:01/04/1992 till:30/04/1992 text:April from:01/05/1992 till:31/05/1992 text:May from:01/06/1992 till:30/06/1992 text:June from:01/07/1992 till:31/07/1992 text:July from:01/08/1992 till:31/08/1992 text:August from:01/09/1992 till:30/09/1992 text:September from:01/10/1992 till:31/10/1992 text:October from:01/11/1992 till:30/11/1992 text:November from:01/12/1992 till:31/12/1992 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems 'Hurricane Hali' 'Tropical Storm Iniki' 'Hurricane Agatha' 'Tropical Depression Two-E' 'Tropical Storm Blas' 'Hurricane Celia' 'Hurricane Darby' 'Hurricane Estelle' 'Hurricane Frank' 'Hurricane Georgette' 'Hurricane Howard' 'Hurricane Isis' 'Hurricane Javier' 'Tropical Storm Kay' 'Tropical Storm Lester' 'Hurricane Madeline' 'Hurricane Newton' 'Tropical Storm Orlene' 'Hurricane Paine' 'Hurricane Roslyn' 'Hurricane Seymour' 'Hurricane Tina' 'Hurricane Virgil' 'Hurricane Winifred' 'Hurricane Xavier' 'Hurricane Yolanda' 'Hurricane Zeke' 'Hurricane Alpha' 'Hurricane Beta' 'Tropical Depression Three-C' Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the Northeastern Pacific in 1992. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 1998 season. This was the same list used in the 1986 season. The names Seymour, Tina, Virgil, and Winifred were used for the first time this year. 'Retirement' In the spring of 1993, at the 15th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Roslyn and Xavier from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Pacific hurricane. They were replaced with Ruth and Xander for the 1998 season. Category:Cooper's Pacific WMHB Seasons